Joel Blake
Joel Blake is a playable character and main protagonist of Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. He is a U.S. soldier, and also a member of Phantom Unit. He played an important role against Edward Page's terrorist attacks. Biography Early life Blake's past beyond joining the US army is unknown. He got his start as a member of the US Army in 2009. He was then promoted to the 3rd Special Forces Team in 2012. He has seen many instances of war and battle, mainly in Morocco, Burma and Iran. Calm, focused and reliable, Blake is a silent professional. He will do anything it takes to serve his country and fight for what is right. Red Summit Blake is onboard a hovercraft, as Walker speaks to a small group of soldiers, concerning their strategy, and then Walker orders Blake to follow him, as they charge the beach. They take out several SGS Militia troops, and then proceed into a beachfront house, eliminating more troops. Knight then contacts them and informs then that Delta Team is ambushed while waiting for reinforcements, so Blake and Walker head to their location clear it out. Blake moves behind a tank for cover on his way to Delta Team, when the tank is destroyed, exposing him and the rest of Phantom Unit. After they clear the area, they advance. Blake later arrives near Delta Teams location, and uses an Assault Drone to clear their path to them. Once the Assault Drone is destroyed, Blake and Walker advance to Delta Team. Knight informs them that the facility Delta Team is at has been overrun. They meet up with a few US Soldiers, and begin to open fire at a large group of SGS Militia troops. They make their way to a wall, where Blake launches a Paragon Missile at it to bust it down. Knight tells Blake to head over to Downs position. Walker rides shotgun with Downs, while Blake rides in the back. They drive to destroy anti-aircraft vehicles that prevent them from using their air support, and proceed to take them out. Blake, Downs, and Walker clear out each area, then destroy the first Anti aircraft vehicle, then to the second, this time Blake destroys it with the CT-92 Crumplor. Knight directs them to the hotel for extraction. They storm the hotel, filled with enemies, and fight their way to the extraction point. IMG 0026.PNG|Blake about to free the president Ctkvect9.PNG|chasing after Page Deltathreatconglitch1.PNG|same thing Empstrikeactive.png|Blake stunned Phantom unit logo MC 4.jpg|The team Blake is in Trivia *Blake is the only playable character whose face is seen in just one game. *Blake and Walker are the only protagonists whose first name is known. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Phantom Unit members Category:Playable Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Grenades Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Maps Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Factions Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Weapons Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:MC2 Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Characters Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Handguns Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Characters